The Simple Things
by WelshRose94
Summary: After Ianto dies in Children of Earth he is sent to the darkness that awaits you after death. A certain person in a brown suit turns up to save Ianto and give him one more chance at life but only if he changes the simple things in his life ...  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: **1/?  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy!

The terrified screams of innocent people spread through Thames Building. The sound of their feet running towards the nearest exits echoed throughout the halls, along with people screaming for help, screaming out last minute prays to whoever would listen, whatever would listen. But all of these were inaudible to Jack, all he could hear were the fate cries of Ianto who had collapsed on his lap.

'It's all my fault.' Jack said faintly.

'No, it's not' replied Ianto

'Don't speak, save your breath'

Ianto's sobs become slightly louder 'I love you'

Jack shakes his head half in defiance of what was coming, 'Don't'. Ianto was losing the internal battle, that was going inside his body, and

closed his eyes, just to rest for a second. Jack, desperate to keep Ianto for as long as he could, called out to him,

'Ianto. Ianto? Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please—stay with me, stay with me, please!'

Ianto opened his eyes slightly, seeing Jack cry broke Ianto's heart, he had to be strong he thought to himself.

'Hey. It was—good, yeah?'

'Yeah' Jack said softly with silent tears streaming down his face.

Ianto's face was etched in pain, 'Don't forget me.'

Jack smiles slightly 'Never could'

'In a thousand years time, you won't remember me'

'I will, I promise I will.' After hearing all he needed to hear, Ianto took

one final breath and sunk into the darkness. Panic gripped Jack,

'Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please, don't—'

The voice of the 456 cut through the atmosphere, 'You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children.'

With tears running down his face and sobs racking through his body, he gripped Ianto's body and placed a small, delicate kiss on his dead lover's lips and then sunk into the darkness himself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ TW _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ianto woke up surrounded by darkness, he called out, 'Hello! Is anyone there?' no reply came, so he tried again 'Is anyone there?' Again no reply came, but he could feel something in the darkness, something that was just out of reach, always just out of reach. He could feel the darkness creeping up to him and then disappearing again.

Ianto curled up into a ball, much like he did when he was small, hiding from his dad when he was drunk, hiding in the dark, damp cupboard, for hours on end. Then there was a bright light cutting its way through the darkness, and a piercing sound joining it. Ianto recognised that sound, he had heard it before, such a long time ago, back when Tosh and Owen were still around, when Jack disappeared. Suddenly he wasn't surrounded by darkness, he was in a strange room with pillars of coral and a huge control panel in the centre of it. A tall man stood in front of him, he had brown spiky hair, he was wearing glasses, a brown pinstriped suit and Converse. He was peering down at Ianto.

'You are Ianto Jones right?' Ianto still in shock nodded dumbly

'Ah good, didn't want to bring the wrong guy back from the dead, do I?' the odd man chuckled at some private joke. Ianto found his voice again 'Excuse me, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but who the hell are you?'

'Oh yes how rude of me, Ianto Jones, I am the Doctor'

The realisation hit Ianto 'Oh my God, it's you …. you're the Doctor, the one that called Jack wrong. I remember, the last time I saw you was when the earth had been moved'

'Ahh yes, sad times'

'What am I doing here?'

'I will tell you in a minute, firstly let's get out of here before the dead start asking for a lift'

'On a minute, where are we?'

'The Void, once you are dead you go to the Void'

'Oh right' Ianto said pretending he knew what was going on.

'You don't get it do you?' Ianto didn't say anything.

'Well, the void goes against the rules of time, it is a law in itself. For some strange reason, a reason which not even brightest Timelords could work out, when someone dies their 'soul' goes to the void and for a very short amount of time that 'soul' can get 'saved', as they say in religious tribe on the planet Fuoo, nothing can cure the soul but the senses, just as nothing can cure the senses but the soul.'

Ianto's face was covered in confusion. The Doctor just smiled and then turned to the strange console in the in the centre of the room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ TW _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Right, we are safe from the 'Death creatures', again another phrase from the religious tribe on Fuoo' the Doctor smiled.

Ianto just smiled nodded, 'So where are we?'

'Well we are hovering above Earth the year 2001, a day before you were recruited by Torchwood One'

'Why? I mean why are you doing this?'

'Well, you are one in a million Ianto'

'What do you mean? I am nothing special.'

'Oh Ianto, you are special, very special indeed. You are the only guy, only person in this universe who can make Jack smile, and I mean properly. I remember in the year that never was, when ever Jack and I got to talk, I would ask him about Torchwood, and about the team, he spoke of everyone fondly, but when he talked about you there was a special glint in his eyes. Also when he left after putting the world back its rightful place, I asked him if he wanted to travel with me, he said no, well he actually said 'I can't, I can't leave Ianto'. So Ianto Jones that is why you are special. Plus I owe Jack so much, and this is one way a can repay him.'

'Okay, I get that, but what exactly are you doing for Jack?'

'I am giving him you, I am giving him you for longer a lot longer.' Ianto was confused, but not wanting to look like a total idiot by saying so.

'Okay, I am following so far, but how?'

'You know it is the simple little moments in life that make up a life, not the big ones, so if you change those tiny moments they have a massive effect on your life as a whole. So by changing a few small details, your life could become completely different.'

'What changes are you thinking of making to my life? What not make me join Torchwood in the first place? And never meeting Jack? How the hell does that work?'

'No Ianto calm down. A few changes like never meeting Lisa, and going to the Gym instead.'

Ianto's face was covered in confusion, 'Remember the night you met Lisa, it was at a nightclub, that next day you were recruited into Torchwood one, but because you were hung over you didn't do too well in the physical, so missed out on the top field agent job and got put in as a junior archivist.'

'What no Lisa? I am not sure about this, I did love her you know.'

The Doctor sighed 'Ianto I know you loved her, but I have a question who do you love more? Jack or Lisa.'

Ianto sat in silence for a few moments, 'I know it sounds mean, I mean I risked my life for Lisa, but by trying to save Lisa I almost ruined my relationship with Jack, he means so much more to me. Is that wrong?'

'It isn't wrong to love someone more than someone else, no matter what the circumstances are.'

'Okay, what do we do?'

'We put you in place of you at a key moment and once the key decision is made, the other you will fade out of existence, so remember when your friend Gareth asks you if you want to go out that night to say no, and go to the gym. Now, you won't remember any of this, it will just be something in the back of your mind, that tiny voice that will tell you to do the opposite decision of what you are going to do, but just remember always do what it says.'

'Oh okay, I get you. So let's get going.'

'Hold your horses Ianto, you need to change, unless you were born in a suit?' said the Doctor as he handed Ianto some more reasonable clothes. Ianto smiled and took the clothes, he looked around the room looking for somewhere more private to get changed. 'Go down there and second left, you can get changed there.' Ianto smiled and went down the corridor.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ TW _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ianto was standing on the edge of Cardiff University campus, and he turned to the Doctor to say thanks and goodbye 'Ianto, remember no to nightclub.'

'I remember Doctor' Ianto smiled and turned to go.

'Oh and Ianto just remembered, for this to work, you need to kiss Jack at the first moment that it feels right, if you know what I mean.' Ianto smiled, and waved the Doctor goodbye and turn to meet Gareth. He thought about what his Mam used to tell him when he was a child, and smiled at how true it was, 'Mae bob amser yn y pethau yn y pethau syml sy'n newid ein bywydau. A'r pethau hyn byth yn digwydd pan fyddwch yn chwilio am iddynt ddigwydd bywyd yn datgelu atebion ar fywyd cyflymder yn dymuno gweneud hynny. Ydych yn teimlo fel rhedeg, ond mae bywyd yn ar am dro. Dyma sut mae pethau Duw.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: **2/?  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy! **Please make us both happy and review so we know we are doing something right!**

The next day Ianto was in a room, which he could only describe as the largest PE hall he had ever seen, and it was full of gym equipment that made up the biggest assault course. There was a stern looking woman in a black army type uniform, with a red cap standing at the front of the gym.  
'Now everyone team up and complete the separate assault courses.' Ianto looked around everyone had seemed to grab someone else pretty quickly, now there was only one person, she was medium height, dark skinned and quiet attractive Ianto noted to himself. He strolled up to her 'Hiya my name is Ianto.' He said shyly.  
'Lisa'  
'Nice to meet you, do you want to team up for this?'  
'Yeah, but can you go first, I've got a banging headache.'  
'Late night was it?' Lisa grimaced not wanting the conversation 'Sure I will go first' he said being the gentleman that he was.

TW

'Well done Jones' said the woman who was earlier standing at the front of the hall 'You will make a good field agent. Hallet, hmm your organisational skills are the only reason you were even put in for this, and today proved you are not field agent material. Jones, Hallet see you at Torchwood London.'  
'Well done, field agent, you must be proud'  
'Just a little, and well done for getting into Torchwood as well'  
'Hmm, not as higher level as I wanted, anyway got to go, maybe see you around.'  
'Yeah maybe' Ianto watched as Lisa turned and left without a backward glance. Ianto had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Lisa around.

TW

Six months later was Torchwood's annual masked ball, this was a ball where all Torchwood one, two and three were invited, but not Torchwood four, no-one knew where that was. Everyone was made to dress up, and you could only get out of going if you were facing death, which rarely happened, even for Torchwood.  
Half an hour before the start of the ball Ianto was standing in front of the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place. He was wearing black skin-tight, pantaloon type trousers, a white Fairlawn shirt with an open collar, showing a small amount of chest and a regency brocade coat with black boots that finished just below the knee.  
'Knock knock' Ianto laughed to himself 'Come in Jimmy.'

Jimmy was Ianto flat mate; they had being living in the same flat since Ianto had started at Torchwood. Jimmy's old flat mate had died out on the field, he was very upset about the death and originally he was very reluctant to have a new flat mate, but because the flat belonged to Torchwood, and what Torchwood says, goes. Ianto had a feeling that Jimmy and his old flat mate were more than just flat mates. Jimmy handed Ianto a red masquerade mask with golden swirls going across from one corner to another.  
'Nice Jimmy, where did you get it from?'  
'Now that would be telling' Jimmy winked 'so you ready?' Ianto nodded 'Good, how do I look?' Ianto looked Jimmy up and down; Jimmy had decided to go dressed as Zorro that evening and only just manage to find the outfit in time.  
'You look good, now I have booked a taxi for quarter to, that is in five minutes, so you got everything you need?'  
'Yes mother' said Jimmy in a mocking tone. Before Ianto could reply, a car horn signaled the Taxi was waiting, 'Come on mother, and don't forget your handbag' Ianto laughed and followed him out of the flat.

TW

The Party had been going on for a good two hours now and Ianto was frankly exhausted, he had spent the first hour and a half 'socialising' as Jimmy had called it. Whereas Ianto had seen it as an hour and a half of hell, because the only people Jimmy wanted to socialise with were happy couples and Ianto found it sick the way they looked at each other all loved up. He then had spent the next half an hour holding back Jimmy's Zorro cape, as he threw up in the toilet, too much to drink in a too short amount of time, plus mixing drinks was never a good idea.

Now Ianto has resting against the bar, trying to regain some energy. 'Drink?' the voice had a gentle American accent, the type that didn't annoy you.  
'Yeah thanks' replied Ianto, he looked up expecting to see the bar man, but he wasn't there, in fact he was at the other end of the bar. He looked round to see who had asked, and he met the steel blue eyes of the man standing next him, he had a hundred watt grin and shiny white teeth and then he spoke and Ianto could've died.  
'So, what can I get you?'  
'Beer thanks, not bothered which'  
'Okay' the man summoned the barman over; while he did this Ianto took a closer look at the man, he was wearing a similar outfit to Ianto except his mask was black and so was his shirt. It was all very authentic looking, like it had been kept in a wardrobe for years. Before Ianto could look any further at the man he started to talk.

'So, what is a cute arse like you doing standing on their own?' Ianto almost choked on his drink.  
'Not used to getting compliments are you?' Ianto didn't say anything; he just took another sip of his beer.  
'Okay, we'll start with the basics' the man sighed 'What is your name?'  
Ianto turned to the man his cheeks flushing with embarrassment 'Jones, Ianto Jones. Yours?'  
'Well Jones, Ianto Jones nice to meet you' he flashed his megawatt grin again 'and what is your job here at Torchwood?'  
'You never said your name. Why should I tell someone my job, when I don't even know their name.  
The man's grin faltered slightly 'Okay, you got me. My name is John Smith'  
'Really?' Ianto questioned, John nodded. 'Okay, if you say so' not completely believing the man stood in front of him.

John grinned once again, 'So what is your job here at Torchwood?' Ianto raised his eyebrow slightly, this guy was not going to give up, so Ianto gave in 'I'm a field agent, the dirty work basically, you?' he asked. John didn't answer straight away; it was like he was trying to weigh up whether to say or not, 'I just run a small department, nothing major'  
Ianto accepted that was all he was going to get out of this "John Smith" character. He took another swig of his beer, god it tasted awful, but what else do you aspect from Torchwood.  
'You enjoying that?' the man indicated to the bottle in Ianto's hand, all Ianto did was grimaced in reply. The man laughed, a full belly laugh. 'Come on, let's dance'  
Ianto shook his head vigorously 'No way, I don't dance'  
'And why is that?' John questioned  
'Because I have two left feet' Ianto partially lied, true he did have two left feet but there was another reason and no way in hell was he going to say the true reason to anyone.  
'So what? Come on, just one dance, what harm will it do?' Ianto thought for a moment, everyone was already pissed to the moon and back, so would they notice his bad dancing?  
'Okay you win, but just one dance, right?'  
'Right. ' The man smiled.

He offered his hand to Ianto, who took it and was dragged out on to the dance floor. As they arrived on the dance floor a song was just starting. It was Ianto's favourite and he knew every word.  
John went to put his hand on Ianto's back but he flinched and shrunk away. John looked hurt so Ianto gave him a small tentative smile and nod when asked if he was ok. Ianto took John's hands and placed them on his hips and placed his own on the man's shoulders. They started to dance slowly to the music.

You do something to me, something deep inside  
I'm hanging on the wire for a love I'll never find  
You do something wonderful then chase it all away  
Mixing my emotions that throws me back again  
Hanging on the wire, I'm waiting for the change  
I'm dancing through the fire, just to catch a flame an' feel real again

John sneaked a look at Ianto and smiled, Ianto was singing along quietly, but didn't say anything. Just carried on dancing.

You do something to me somewhere deep inside  
I'm hoping to get close to a peace I cannot find  
Dancing through the fire just to catch a flame  
Just to get close to, just close enough  
To tell you that...

Ianto stole a glance at John, he had his eyes closed, well it looked like it, but it was hard to tell when someone was wearing a mask. John looked like he was remembering a different time, a different place.

You do something to me something deep inside.

John and Ianto turned to look at each other as the song finished, 'Do you want to sit down?'  
'No, maybe one more song' he smiled softly; John chuckled slightly as Ianto slowly closer to him and carried on dancing.

TW

They ended up dancing for three more songs, and by the third Ianto was all hot and bothered, so he made an excuse to John and went to walk through the gardens of the hotel. He rested on a bench and looked up at the clear London night sky, very peaceful. 'Hey, I wondered where you had wandered off to' the voice made Ianto jump; he turned to see John standing there, hands on hips.  
'Sorry didn't mean to make you jump, you alright?' he asked sensing Ianto's unease  
'Yeah yeah, I'm alright, just needed some fresh air'  
'I didn't scare you off then with my amazing dancing skills' Ianto laughed 'Hey! I wasn't that bad.'  
'No I guess you weren't' he smiled and moved over slightly so John could sit down.  
'So Jones, Ianto Jones tell me about yourself.'  
'Only if you do the same' John nodded.  
For the next few hours that is exactly what they did, talk. They talked about themselves, their likes and dislikes, but never their work. After a few hours they went for a walk around the gardens, stopping by a giant water fountain.

It was a beautiful night, a beautiful scene. John slowly caressed Ianto's cheek, he moved his hands around to the back of Ianto's head and slowly untied the ribbon that was keeping Ianto's mask in place. The mask fell to the ground, revealing Ianto's face fully, 'Gorgeous' John whispered, he then brought Ianto's face closer to his and took Ianto's lips in his own, he was about to pull away when Ianto started to kiss back. The kiss was full of passion and lust. Ianto broke the kiss, and went to take John's mask off, but he stopped him, John gave Ianto a chaste kiss on the lips, turned and walked away.  
Ianto stood there in shock; he had just had the best kiss of his life and the guy just walked away. He wasn't even sure why he had been flirting with the guy, let alone kiss him, he wasn't into guys, but there had been something in the back of his mind which told to do it, just a little voice. As Ianto turned to leave he felt the silent tears running down his face and the heavy feeling of loss in his heart that he couldn't place.

TW

As the years went by Ianto slowly tried to forget about the masked stranger, he almost did. He worked happily with the Torchwood team, seeing things he never dreamed he would see, he almost had a wife and a child but then everything started to change at Torchwood One. They had started the ghost shifts. During this time Ianto's field agent job had been cut down to just finding and catching minor aliens, weevils mainly. He had seen the leader of Torchwood Two march out of Yvonne's office shortly after the ghost shift started, shouting he wanted nothing to do with it. Ianto then later heard the leader of Torchwood Three had done the same.

Then the day came, the day when Ianto thought the world was going to end.

He had just come back from a successful weevil hunt when it started. He was in the office, filing away the report on the trip when Jimmy came running in shouting.  
'They've done it! They've gone to far and the world is going to end, men in silver armor and more strange metal creatures, they are killing everyone! We've got to hide, Ianto!'  
Jimmy had grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled them into a small storage cupboard. Ianto didn't know how long they were hiding in there for, but he knew it wasn't long enough.  
'I am going to see if the coast is clear' said Jimmy.  
'No wait a bit longer'  
'Don't worry Ianto I will be fine.'

Before Ianto could stop him, Jimmy was sneaking out the door. Ianto had been waiting for just over 10 minutes when he heard 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'The sound of Jimmy's scream echoed in his head and he heard the soft thump of his body hitting the floor. Ianto knew Jimmy was gone. He closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't be found.

_'Ianto, Ianto, come here boy. IANTO get your arse here now!'  
__Ianto was hiding in his wardrobe, hoping his dad won't find him, Ianto was hoping that he just would give in and go and lie on the sofa and fall asleep, but today it wasn't to be. Ianto hadn't meant to be late home, he really didn't. The first bus hadn't turned up and the second got stuck in traffic along the high street. He was paying for it now, he could hear his dad out side his bedroom door.  
__'Ianto Jones, I know where you are. You can't hide from me, little boy.' Ianto heard his bedroom door being slammed open. Then the sound of his dad's feet dragging across the floor and stopping outside the wardrobe, all Ianto could hear was heavy breathing. __The wardrobe door open slowly, his dad's hand searched through the darkness for him, then he found him..._

The door to the cupboard was wretched open, at first Ianto didn't want to look up, still thinking he was the 10 year old boy hiding from his father but when no pain came, he did look. He saw a tall man in trousers and blue shirt wearing a World War Two RAF coat. The man didn't speak to him just turned and shouted.  
'Owen, Suzie another survivor.'  
The voice was American, Ianto thought for a moment that he recognised it. But dismissed this thought immediately.  
'Are they injured?' this voice was a thick London accent.  
'No, don't think so'  
'Well just send him down the main entrance, Tosh can have a quick look over them, Suzie and I have proper work to do'  
The man in front of him just sighed and turned back to Ianto.  
'Are you okay?'  
Ianto just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak, 'Can you stand?'

In answer Ianto stood up but immediately his legs started shaking and he sat down again. 'Okay that answers my question, come on I will take you down to the main 'check point' I guess you could call it' the man laughed to himself he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and he put his arm over his shoulders, both Ianto and the American made their way slowly  
'So kid, what is your name?'  
Ianto managed to talk this time 'Jones, Ianto Jones' the man in front stopped unexpectedly making Ianto stumble over the rubble, he turned and stared at Ianto. 'Have I got something on my face?' the man shook his head and turned back. 'So what is your name?'  
'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three.'  
'Ahh' Ianto smiled to himself, he had heard stories of the American in Torchwood three.  
'What do you mean ahh?'  
'Well let's just say I have heard of you.'

Jack turned his head and pouted slightly at the remark. They then arrived at the main entrance.  
'Tosh another one for you.' Jack seemed to be talking to the Asian girl by the reception area, who was fiddling around with a computer, she looked up and smiled sadly and then beckoned them over. 'How many now Tosh?'  
'Seven, it seems most were either killed, or converted. So who is this?'  
Jack was about to speak but Ianto beat him to it 'Ianto Jones'  
Tosh raised her eyebrow slightly and quickly looked over at Jack, who was pretending not to notice. 'And how old are you Ianto?'  
'25'  
Ianto heard a sharp intake of breath and the muttering 'Too young.'  
He was roughly put into a seat and watched as the mysterious man walked off.

TW

A few hours later, the survivors were being sent home one by one. The last one was Ianto, 'So Ianto what are you going to do down?' asked Tosh as she sat down next to him holding a cup of instant coffee.  
'Go back home, I guess, nothing left for me here.'  
'Where is that?'  
'Cardiff'  
'Would you give me a minute' asked Tosh, Ianto nodded, she walked towards the rest of her team. He watched her talk to the American and saw him shake his head. She hit him on the arm and stormed back over a few minutes later 'Ianto, we are based in Cardiff, so we will give you a lift there and you can stay in one of Torchwood's Cardiff flats until you get back on your feet.'

TW

Three hours later, they had arrived in Cardiff, Jack parked the SUV outside a tall apartment building and turned to Ianto 'Go to the reception say Torchwood and they will give you a key, the apartment is fully kitted out, there are some clothes in there and food. Bye Ianto Jones'  
Ianto nodded dumbly, as he was about to open the car door, when he turned to Jack and Tosh 'Thanks for everything, seeya around'  
Jack just nodded and watched Ianto walk into the building. 'So are we going to Retcon him?' Owen asked.  
'Not yet, let's see what he does first.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: 3**/?  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy!** At the moment it is very hard to write and get ideas out of both of our heads due to the huge amounts of revision we are both doing for up and coming exams :/ both of us are going to do our best to keep this story going over the next month or so but it will be put lower down on our list of things to do! Please please please please keep us going through all this revision and examinations by reviewing, it will make both of us extremely happy!**

Ianto had been back in Cardiff for over a week, he hadn't done much just sat in the flat, occasionally turning on the TV and watching the news. It had been the same for days, the Canary Wharf Bombings the Media had called it, they were blaming it on some unknown terrorist group, the government claimed the terrorist had poisoned the water supply which induced hallucinations of massive proportion and made people imagine metal people and upside down compost bins killing people. Ianto sighed the government were never going to admit that aliens exist. He only left the flat to go to the corner shop and pick up essentials; he had taken a trip to Argos to get a decent coffee machine. On the lonely nights he couldn't stop thinking about Sarah and the baby and everything thing that could have been. On the eighth day there was a soft knock at the door, Ianto was still running on auto-pilot, so didn't really register what he was doing until there was a small Japanese women standing in front of him. 'Hi Ianto. Do you remember me?' she spoke softly; Ianto nodded dumbly, and then shook himself out of his trance. 'Yes hi Toshiko right?'

'Yeah, call me Tosh.'

'Right Tosh, do you want to come in?'

'Love to' Ianto stepped aside, and Tosh stepped in. She looked round, she expected the place to be a mess, Ianto was only 25, she was surprised to find nothing out of place

'wow this place is... well, tidy. My first flat always looked like a tornado had hit it.'

'yeah, I am bit of a neat freak.'

Tosh smiled slightly 'Well don't let Jack in here then, he is a tornado of his own' Ianto knew Tosh was trying to avoid the massive elephant in the room. Canary Wharf.

'Would you like a coffee? Or are you a Tea person?'

'Coffee, please, milk and two sugars' she smiled.

Ianto gestured towards the living room. 'Please go and make yourself comfortable.' Tosh noticed there was nothing personal around the place, she knew he had only been living there just over a week but she had expected to see maybe a few DVDs lying round. Also Jack had got someone down in London to pack up Ianto's stuff and send up here. As he hadn't had time to do it himself. Before she could have a nosy round the flat, Ianto had return from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and past one to Tosh. She took a small sip, and her eyes widen with surprise.

'Oh Ianto this is good, a mean really good.'

Ianto let out a small laugh 'One of my many talents.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes quietly drinking their coffees. When Tosh decided to break the silence.

'How are you Ianto?' Ianto didn't answer her straight away, 'I am coping, I guess.'

Tosh nodded, she knew that answer, it was a I don't want to talk about it answer,

'Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am only a phone call away.' She pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her bag, and wrote down her mobile number and home number. She placed it in Ianto's hand, who smiled gratefully putting it in his jean pocket.

Over the next few days Tosh came over and had a coffee with Ianto. They didn't talk much, Tosh would arrive, ask the social pleasantries, and then sat and drank coffee. On the sixth day of doing this Tosh decided ask Ianto about himself.

At first he had said 'nothing to say, grew up in Newport lived with my dad, then went to Cardiff university, then join Torchwood one. Like I said nothing much to say.' Tosh accepted that she was all she was going to get out of Ianto that day.

The next day Tosh didn't turn up, even though Ianto found it hard to admit that, he liked Tosh and enjoyed her company. So was slightly upset and hurt when she didn't turn up. When she did eventually turn up the next day, the first thing she did was blurt out an apology, it turned out that about half the weevil population of Cardiff decide to surface, so it was a weevil spray and retcon filled afternoon. They were sat in a comfortable silence when Tosh spoke up 'So Ianto, you grew up with just your dad'

'Yep' Ianto's answer was sharp not wanting Tosh to know his full family history quite yet.

'It's just … I was having a bit of a nose, and well I stumbled onto your file and well it said you have a sister.' Ianto just stared at Tosh in silence, 'Ianto?'

'I can barely remember her, I was only 6 and she must of been about 10, when she left with my mother … when she left … I can't remember much, only that my sister and mum were leaving … and I was staying with dad. Dad said it was because mum didn't like me, he said she found me too needy. He said it was all my fault.' He blurted out all of this and took a deep breathe to clam himself down and to stop the tears he could feel building in his eyes.

'Oh Ianto' Tosh put her coffee down and moved to sit next to Ianto, and put her arm around his shoulders. 'Can you remember her name?'

Ianto nodded 'Rhiannon, she would be 29 now. I wonder how is, how she turned out, better than me I hope.'

Tosh sighed, she hoped Ianto wouldn't be too mad at her, Ianto was after all a private man, 'Well, when I accidently stumbled on your file, I did a bit of research and well I found her, do you want me to tell you?' Ianto nodded in reply 'Well she is married and now called Rhiannon Davis, she is married to a guy called Jonathan Davis, and according to her medical record she is pregnant with her first child. I have her address, if you want it.'

Ianto didn't say anything for a minute, 'No it has been 14 years she won't want to see me, she has her own family with a son and daughter on the way she won't want someone from her past come knocking on her door.'

'You don't know that, what is the worst that can happen?'

'I could get rejected again, she was brought up with my mother, my mother who hated me, who says she won't of put those same views on to Rhiannon.'

'You don't know until you try. Look this is her address' she pulled a piece of paper from her bag. 'At least think about it.' Tosh kissed Ianto on the cheek and then left Ianto to think.

TW

Ianto woke up early the next morning, and dragged himself into the living room; he saw the piece of paper Tosh had left. He sat down on the sofa and picked it up, 16 Cromwell Estate. It wasn't far, ten-minute taxi drive max.

He was still debating the issue when Tosh turned up at two. 'So have you thought anymore about going?'

'Yes and I think I will, like you said what is the worst that can happen?' he said with a small smile.

'Good, when are you going?'

'Well I was hoping you could give me a lift, and you know make sure I go.'

'Okay I will, but as moral support, I won't force you.'

'Okay and thanks it means a lot.'

TW

Fifteen minutes later they were in the car sitting outside number 16 on the Cromwell Estate. 'Are you ready?'

'Nope'

'Do you want to go home?'

'No, if I don't do it now, I will never do it'

'Do you want me to wait?'

'No I think I might need the walk home to recover'

'Okay, I will see you tomorrow.' She gave him a quick hug and he got out the car, and started to walk towards the house. Tosh watched until the door opened, just in case Ianto changed his mind. When she saw him knock she drove away.

Ianto stood at the door summing up the courage; he took a deep breath and knocked. He stood there for about a minute, waiting for the door to open. He could hear movement on the other side of the door. When the door did open he was meet by a tall, slightly on the large side, short brown haired man.

'What you want? If you are from the council, the tax money is in the post.' The guy had a thick rough welsh accent.

'No I am not from the council, I am looking for Rhiannon Jo... I mean Davis'

'JONNY! WHO IS IT?' said a voice from the other room. Ianto took in a shaky breathe when he realised it was his sister speaking.

'SOMEONE LOOKING FOR YOU, LOVE' Jonny shouted back.

'WELL, WHAT DO THEY WANT?'

'What do you want?' he asked even though Ianto clearly heard the question being yelled from the other room.

'I just want to speak to Rhiannon'

'HE SAYS HE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU'

Then she came to the door, Ianto didn't know what to say, she looked exactly how he remembered her, just a bit taller and pregnant. 'Well, who are you? What do you want?'

Ianto stuttered 'Erm … I am … My name is Ianto Jones'

Rhiannon's eyes widen in shock and dropped the cup she was holding as the realisation hit her, 'Ianto? You mean my little brother Ianto?'

Tears started to stream down Ianto's face as he nodded, Rhiannon stepped over the broken china and enveloped Ianto into a hug. 'Come in Ianto, and tell me what you been up to for the last nineteen years?' Jonny just stood there, huffed and closed the door. He never knew Rhiannon had a sister.

Ianto was sitting at a table in Rhiannon's kitchen/living room, when Rhiannon handed him a cup of tea. 'So what has it been? 19 years?' Ianto just nodded 'Why? I mean why now?'

'Well I have been through something recently and well, yeah, I wanted to see you.'

'What have you been through Ianto?'

Ianto sighed 'I was at Canary Wharf'

'Oh my god!' Rhiannon ran, well waddled around the table and gave him another hug.

'It doesn't matter'

'Ianto, it does'

'No it doesn't, how's your life been treating you?'

Rhiannon rolled her eyes; she decided to press the matter later when they knew each better. 'Well, life is good. Mum is ill she is at providence park, Alzheimer's.'

'Oh right, err... sorry?'

'Ianto she's your mother as well'

Ianto snorted 'She left me with dad when I was six, she didn't care for me then, why should I care now?'

'She did care for you Ianto!'

'Really? Then why did she leave me with dad? You know what he was like.'

'She didn't have a choice Ianto! Dad won't let her take you! She tried, she really did. For weeks she tried, but then you moved. She couldn't find you!'

'Bastard' Ianto muttered

'Excuse me?' she exclaimed.

'Oh no not you, I mean Dad. You can't even begin to imagine what I've been through.' Ianto's hand went to the back of his neck, a subconscious thing he did whenever he spoke about his father.

'Well he was never an angel'

Ianto snorted, 'The understatement of the century.'

'Is he... is he still... is he still with us?'

'Yes unfortunately, but last I heard he was dying of liver cancer.'

They sat in silence drinking their teas, the silence was broken by Jonny marching in. 'So how much money does he want? 'Cause I can tell you now, you aren't getting any!'

Ianto looked at his … well his brother-in-law gobsmacked.

'Jonny! Ianto doesn't want money, do you?'

'No, he doesn't and I'd very much appreciate it if you knew the whole story before you went and barged into our conversation!' his hormonal sister snapped and her husband and Ianto smirked.

'So you have a job then? What is it like?' she asked.

'Well like I said I was at Canary Wharf, so I am in between jobs at the moment'

'See I told you, he wants money! Well like I said you can't have any! Any extra money we have is for the baby so you can fuck off'

'Shut up Jonny' shouted Rhiannon,

'It looks like I have out stayed my welcome. Look here is my number and address, if you want to meet up please get in contact.' Ianto leaned over and placed a kiss on his sister's cheek and turned to leave. He was half way down the garden path when he heard Rhiannon shouting. 'Ianto! Ianto! Please don't go!'

He turned and smiled 'Rhi I am only a phone call away'

'Rhi, do you remember why you called me that, you couldn't say my properly so you called me Rhi, remember' she laughed slightly, Ianto laughed as well and nodded 'Don't go now, I am sorry about Jonny, he is just pissed off, let's go to a cafe and talk yeah?' Ianto nodded in reply.

They walked around the corner to the local cafe. They sat there for hours talking; whenever someone came up to them Rhiannon proudly told them he was her brother. It was seven o'clock when they left as the cafe was closing for the night. They parted and promised to keep in contact. As Ianto was walking back to the flat, he saw a familiar coat flash past him, he went in the same direction as the coat, he noticed it was Jack fighting a weevil, now this was going to be interesting …

**So you know what we need XD press the review button and give us something that'll keep us going through these stressful times!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: 4**/?  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy!** With exams over we can now concentrate on the story again! Once again a review means the world to us and keeps us writing! So what are you waiting for? READ AND REVIEW!**

Ianto found Jack being wrestled to the ground by a weevil. He looked round for some form of weapon to knock the weevil out with. He spotted a long rotting tree branch lying on the ground, probably been broken off by teenagers earlier that day. He picked it up and smacked it hard against the creature's head. The weevil rolled off moaning in pain. Jack quickly got up and grabbed his weevil spray out of his coat pocket, climbed on top of the weevil spraying in the process. Then quickly bagged it. As he stood up Ianto was throwing the branch aside, 'Thanks' said Jack breathlessly.

'No problem, looked like a weevil to me'

Jack stared at him 'Don't know what you are talking about.'

Ianto just stared at him 'Jack I am not some clueless civilian, I was a top field agent for Torchwood One, I know what a weevil is, so don't play silly buggers with me'

'Ooh Ianto Jones you do have quite a bite. I am impressed. Come on, help me get this into the SUV.'

'Okay, but you are bleeding' Ianto went to touch Jack's face 'well you were'

'I have had worst from shaving, come on help me get Brian into the SUV.'

'Brian? Really?'

'What?' Jack grinned and picked up the top half of the weevil. Ianto sighed and picked up the weevil's legs.

Jack and Ianto hauled the creature into the boot of the car. 'Better get back to base before he wakes up'

Ianto nodded 'Well, I'd better get back to the flat.' He turned to walk away, when Jack shouted.

'Do you fancy a lift?' Ianto turned to face Jack with confusion 'You are still at the Torchwood flat I am guessing.' Ianto nodded 'Well if I remember correctly it is on the way to base, so I could give you a lift, if you want?'

Ianto smiled 'Okay, thanks.'

'No problem' as he flashed his trademark mega watt grin. Ianto stared for a second, he was sure he had seen that grin somewhere before, a long time ago. But shook his head and told himself he was being stupid and climbed into the passenger seat. When they arrived, Ianto gave a small thanks, opened the car door and was about to get out when Jack spoke again.

'Would you like to go for a drink?' Ianto turned his head and stared in shock, 'I mean to say thanks, for helping with the weevil'

Ianto smiled softly 'I'd love to' and swiftly close the door. Jack smiled 'Alright, I will drop Brian off, I think Susie is still in so she can deal with him.' Ianto nodded and they slipped back into a companionable silence as they drove to Roald Dahl Plass.

_TW_TW_

Ianto waited for Jack by the fence that surrounded the bay, and as he leant on the fence, he watched the water sparkle from the light Cardiff's night life, Jack had been gone for a good ten minutes when he appeared from nowhere 'Ianto, you ready?'

'Jack you made me jump' Ianto said flustered

'Aw, you're cute when flustered'

Ianto blushed 'So, where we going?'

'You're the local you tell me' Jack grinned

'Well Eli Jenkins' is around the corner, doesn't look like much, but it is an alright pub, very popular'

'Okay lead the way Jones.'

Five minutes later they were huddled around a table with a beer in hand. 'You weren't joking were you, there is hardly space to breathe.'

'Sorry, we can go somewhere else if you want.' Ianto shrugged and smiled softly.

'No here is just fine' Jack smiled 'So how are things since you've been back in Cardiff?'

'Quiet and peaceful'

'You say that as if it is a bad thing'

'Well you get used to the non-stop lifestyle of Torchwood, so peace and quiet seems almost surreal'

'I hear you, so what have you been up to?'

'I went to see my sister today.'

'And how did it go?' Jack already knew this, Tosh had told him when she arrived back at the hub.

'Alright I guess, got mouthful from her husband. Found out later that he didn't even know I existed, so can't blame him really'

Ianto smiled, he didn't know why he was telling Jack all this, he was usually a very private person, but there was something about Jack that made him talk. They talked for hours and were still talking when the landlord chucked them out at closing time.

'Shall I walk you back your flat, you've had a bit too much to drink, don't want you to getting into trouble now do we?' Ianto nodded slightly and grabbed Jack's arm for support

'Come on then.' Ianto's flat was only a few minutes away, so it wasn't long until Jack was hauling Ianto onto the sofa.

'Mam fach Jack I am not that drunk.'

'Mam ffvac … really Ianto?' He saw the glare the young man was giving him when he attempt to speak his language, 'Sorry, right I will leave you to it.'

'Wait.' Jack turned back to Ianto who was now sitting up properly 'Let me make you a cup of coffee, to say thanks for making sure I got home okay'

Jack sighed, but agreed anyway 'Are you sure you are sober enough to make coffee.'

Ianto let out a sharp laugh 'I could make coffee in my sleep, now sit'

'Ooh forceful Jones, I like it.' Jack sat down and a few minutes later a cup of steaming coffee was placed him front of him, Jack took a sip 'Oh god, I think I have died and gone to heaven. This coffee is amazing Ianto'

'Thanks' Ianto blushed

'Ianto Jones cute when flustered, cuter when blushing' Jack smiled 'But seriously, this coffee is great, practically orgasmic'

Ianto nearly choked on his coffee and Jack thumped him on his back 'It has never been called that before.'

'There is always a first' he said with a wink. They sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly enjoying the coffee. Jack was about to go when he caught Ianto looking at him.

'Do you like what you see?' Ianto quickly turned away and mentally slapped himself for getting caught.

'Don't worry, I do' Jack leered.

He reached out and turned Ianto's head to face him. He stared into Ianto's blue eyes for several moments, as if he was asking for permission. He captured Ianto's lips in his, Jack was going to pull away when Ianto deepen the kiss. Then the kiss turned passionate. Ianto turned to straddle Jack and the felt Jack's hands settle on his waist, Ianto ran his hands through Jack's hair, moaning with pleasure while doing so. Jack took this as a good sign and moved his hands up Ianto's chest, pushing Ianto down onto the sofa in the process. They continued kissing, only ever stopping to breathe. After a few minutes Jack started to kiss Ianto's jaw line and moved down to his neck. Ianto again moaned with pleasure, Jack started to undo the buttons of Ianto's shirt, when he was abruptly pushed off. Jack was confused to say the least; Captain Jack Harkness has never been pushed off before. 'What the hell?' he snapped.

'I'm sorry' sobbed Ianto. Jack frowned no one started to cry during 'make-out' as the 21st teenagers put it, no one cried, well apart from that one species, but that was only because they were turned on. Jack pulled himself up and sat on the sofa. 'What was that about?' Ianto had curled up into the fetus position and was quietly crying into his knees.

Jack's heart soften at the sight 'Ianto please tell me what is wrong. Is it something I have done?'

Ianto stopped crying and shook his head. 'Then what? Please tell me Ianto.' Ianto didn't not move or say anything, Jack getting slightly annoyed, grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him up 'please tell me what is wrong. Have I done something?'

Ianto spoke 'It's me not you. I am sorry, really sorry. But I can't do this.'

'Huh, well that's a first!' Ianto heard the sarcasm and it broke his heart even more making him sob harder. Jack noticed and softened his voice 'Why?'

The question hung in the air for several minutes, as Ianto was thinking, thinking about what to say to Jack. The truth was there were two reasons why; one that it had been over a week since his girlfriend Sarah, and his unborn child had died in the Canary Wharf, the other reason, the more selfish, shallow reason was because of his back, his back was littered in scars. Scars that his dad had inflicted on him, he wasn't ready for Jack to know that about him yet. He could barely look at himself in a mirror let alone have someone else look at him!

'Ianto why?'

Ianto turned to look at Jack, tears glistering in his eyes '12 days...' he crocked '12 days ago my girlfriend and my unborn child died in Canary Wharf.'

'Oh… shit… Ianto... I'm…'

'Don't Jack, 'cause look at me. She, they have only been dead 12 days and I am already... and I am already thinking about fucking someone else. What sort of person does that make me? What sort of monster I am?' Ianto burst into tears again; Jack put his arm around Ianto and pulled him into at comforting hug.

'You aren't a monster Ianto, you are human, you are only human.' He said kissing Ianto's hair. Jack stayed hugging Ianto until he fell into a troubled nightmarish sleep; he picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. Jack placed him on the bed, covered Ianto with the duvet, and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

**So you know what we need XD press the review button and give us something that'll keep us going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: 5**/?  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy!** With exams over we can now concentrate on the story again! Once again a review means the world to us and keeps us writing! So what are you waiting for? READ AND REVIEW!**

4 months later...

Tosh was standing outside a Cardiff pub on a cold November evening, tapping her foot impatiently, where is he she thought. She was about to give up and call him when she heard running footsteps behind her, she turned to find a worn out Owen. 'Owen where have you been? You're ten minutes late.'

'I know, sorry Tosh. Last minute weevil hunt, and Susie was too busy with that damn glove, so it was up to muggings here.'

'Where was Jack?'

'No idea, brooding probably. Anyway let's get in, I am bloody freezing.' Tosh smiled and went inside, Owen following closely behind, 'So white wine spritzer?' asked Owen.

'Yes please' she smiled. The pub was busy that night; the news of the entertainment had spread far. But the fact the entertainment was good was not why she had chosen this pub for her first date with Owen. The reason was because her best friend wanted to give Owen a good going over, and just because her best friend was a part of the entertainment was pure coincidence. Tosh found a seat in the corner of the pub, she sat there scanning the crowd for her best friend, but could not see him anywhere. Owen handed her, her drink 'So is he here?'

'I am not sure, haven't seen him?

'I am sure he is around.'

'That I am.' Owen jumped out of his skin. The man behind him chuckled. Tosh jumped up and went to hug the man, then turned back to Owen 'Owen this is Ianto Jones, Ianto this is Owen Harper…' she hesitated 'my date.' Owen stood up and shook Ianto's hand. 'It is busy tonight' commented Owen.

'Yeah, that is because they have all heard that Ianto is a great singer and want to hear him sing' said Tosh.

Ianto blushed not used to the attention, 'Well there is also the band; they are very good as well.'

'Are there anymore of your own personal cheering squad?' she asked,

'If you count my sister, then yes.'

'Your sister is here? I haven't seen her in ages.'

'Yes, she is in the loo at the moment, she claims the baby is using her bladder as his own personal Welsh rugby ball.'

'She is about to drop isn't she?'

'Yep, a few weeks to go.' Tosh didn't get a chance to reply as a large squeal came from behind Ianto, Ianto turned to reveal a very rounded Rhiannon 'Tosh! Great to see you again!' Tosh ran over to Rhiannon and gave her a very awkward hug. 'I am going to get a drink, Rhiannon?' asked Ianto

'Yes, orange juice please.' Ianto left Tosh to make introductions.

Half an hour later Ianto had given Owen a good "going over" and had decided that Owen was a snarky bastard, but it was clear he liked Tosh very much. They were all chatting happily, when the door of the pub bashed open to reveal, one Jack Harkness. 'Oh god' muttered Owen 'forever the dramatics.' Jack scanned the room, then spotted them in the corner of the room, and swaggered over. 'Hello kids'

'Jack what are you doing here?' asked Tosh

'Can't a guy walk into a pub without the Spanish inquisition?'

'Jack' warned Tosh,

'Okay, I overheard you two talking about the pub, and decide to see what it is like'

'Gate crash more like' snarled Owen.

Jack pouted 'So is anyone going to introduce me?'

Tosh sighed 'Jack, I think you remember Ianto Jones'

'Of course! How could I forget a cute face like that?'

'Down Harkness' grumbled Owen, Jack just grinned and Ianto rolled his eyes. Both Jack and Ianto shook hands. 'This' Tosh motioned towards Rhiannon 'is Ianto's sister, Rhiannon Davis.'

'Rhiannon, what a pleasure' he bowed and kissed her hand, Rhiannon blushed.

'Rhi this is my and Owens's boss; Jack Harkness'

'Nice to meet you Mr Harkness' said Rhiannon.

'Jack please, now who wants a drink?'

'Yeah,' said Owen

'Please' replied Tosh

'Orange juice please' asked Rhiannon, Jack turned to Ianto.

'Oh nothing for me, it is time for the band to start.' Ianto smiled and left. Jack looked confused, but shrugged and went the bar. When he sat back down, the lights went low 'what's going on?' he whispered to Tosh, who just shushed him. Jack grudged and looked in the direction of the make shift stage, which had a single spot light shining on it. He noticed there was a band, minus the singer on the stage as well. Music started to play. Then someone walked on to the stage, it was Ianto. He took the microphone and started to sing.

_Picking up the pieces  
Of the wreck you went and left  
And I'm dealing with dilemmas  
In my now so stressful life  
And I'm drinking stronger spirits  
I made my home here on the floor  
And I'm losing all ambition and goals_

Ianto's voice was soft and swam peacefully through the air.

_I'm going all out_  
_I'm thinking you're just as bad_  
_No sleeping at night_  
_But I'm going from bar to bar_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind_

_Oh remember at 16_  
_Oh the crazy drunken night we had_  
_When I kissed you in the hallway_  
_Then I took you straight to bed_  
_Two years on_  
_And I'm still that same boy I was_

_No sleeping at night_  
_But I'm going from bar to bar_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind oh_

_No sleeping at night_  
_But I'm going from bar to bar_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind oh_

_You might blame it on me_  
_But you insisted that we fall_  
_Wiped your hands of me_  
_And said you needed more, more, more_

_I'm not sleeping at night_  
_But I'm going from bar to bar_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind oh_

_I'm not sleeping at night_  
_But I'm going from bar to bar_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind_  
_Why can't we just rewind oh_

As he finished the crowd burst into a thunder of claps. Ianto smiled and started to sing another song. Another three songs later Ianto jokingly bowed and jumped off the make shift stage. After he got himself a drink, he went and joined the others. 'Wow, you were amazing' Tosh practically screamed.

'Thanks Tosh.' Owen and Rhiannon also commented on how good his was. Jack on the other hand didn't say anything, just sat in the corner quietly. 'Jack, what did you think?' asked Rhiannon, Jack looked up and smiled 'Yes, it was very good.'

'You could be more enthusiastic' commented Tosh,

'It is alright Tosh' said Ianto. The table sat in silence for a few minutes, until Rhiannon had excuse herself to go to the toilet, and Owen asked Tosh for a dance. With Jack and Ianto left on their own, the table fell into silence once again. Both men sat uncomfortably drinking their drinks, then Jack broke the silence 'You were good, the singing I mean.'

'Are you saying I am a bad kisser?'

Jack looked mortified 'No I mean yes...'

'Jack relax I was joking' Ianto smirked, Jack smiled and the tension broke.

'So what are you been up to the last 4 months?' asked Jack

'Not much, working, rebuilding my relationship sister, getting to know her husband and Tosh of course. You know the normal.'

'What is your job?'

'I am a waiter at an Italian restaurant.'

Jack was surprised 'A waiter, really? But you were a top field agent for Torchwood One.'

'I know but you can't but that on your CV without people asking questions'

'Fair point' agreed Jack

'Yeah, imagine their faces when I said I used to catch aliens on a daily bases.'

'Priceless' Jack smiled, and they slipped into a comfortable silence, 'Ianto...'

'Yep'

'I was looking at your Torchwood One employment record earlier' Ianto raised a quizzical eyebrow 'I had heard Tosh mention your name, and it got me thinking of how little I know about you, and your time at Torchwood One. So when looking I saw that you were also a top archivist'

'Yes and?'

'Well.. the other day I was down in Torchwood's archives and well they are a mess' Ianto again raised his eyebrow 'so would you like a job at Torchwood Three?' Before Ianto could reply, Tosh came running towards them 'Ianto! Your sister's waters have broken!'

Ianto visibly paled 'Oh god, where is she? What do I do?'

'She is in the toilets, Owen is with her, you have to get her to hospital. Owen maybe a brilliant doctor but his bedside manner is terrible. I think Rhi is about to punch him'

'How can I get her to hospital? I don't have a car.'

'I can take you' offered Jack wanting to have Ianto as a friend more and more, 'I have the SUV with me.' Ianto nodded and ran to the ladies toilets. The scene that greeted him in any other situation would have made him laugh. Rhiannon was sitting on the floor, panting, with Owen knelt down beside her. Owen looked in more pain than she did, as she had Owens's clasped between hers. 'Come on Rhi, Jack is going to take us to the hospital' Rhiannon nodded between pants. Owen helped Ianto lift Rhiannon, and helped her to the SUV, where Jack was waiting. Owen and Ianto sat either side of Rhiannon, while Tosh sat in the front with Jack. 'Ianto can you call Jonny, he will kill me if he misses this.' In reply Ianto pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Rhiannon's home phone number. 'Yes' came a gruff voice,

'Jonny.'

'Ianto what do you want?'

'It's Rhi, she has gone into labour. We are heading to the hospital now.' There was silence 'Jonny? Jonny did you hear me? Rhi has gone into labour'

'Yes I heard you, tell Rhi not the give birth 'til I get there.' Then he hung up, Ianto turned to Rhiannon 'Jonny is on his way and he said not to give birth 'til he gets there.' Rhiannon glared at her brother, 'You think I have any control over this! If I had any control, my waters wouldn't of broken in the toilets of some grotty pub.'

Six hours later Jonny came out of the maternity ward holding a little baby boy 'Everyone this is Ifan Davis, Ifan these are some strangers and your uncle Ianto.' It was four in the morning when the Torchwood team left the happy family in the hospital. Four in the morning and all thoughts of the job offer forgotten.

_TW_TW_

About a month later Jack was on the way back from a successful weevil hunt, when a figure appeared in the middle of the road forcing him to break. A very angry Jack stormed out of the SUV. When out the car, he noticed the figure was Ianto 'What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?'

'No it is just that...'

'Get off the road, start a new Torchwood free life.'

'But Jack...'

'But nothing' Jack turned and was about to get back into the SUV, when Ianto said 'So you don't want to help me catch a terra-dactyl then?' Jack turned and gave him a questioning look. This could be interesting he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: 6**/?  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy!** Sorry for the wait for this chapter but it's up now and we hope it doesn't disappoint! You might've noticed that the rating has been changed but that is only because of the language and possible story lines that we could go down in the future. Reviews are really appreciated at the moment and we would like to hear what you think of the story and how Jack and Ianto's relationship could go on from here so please READ AND REVIEW!**

They arrived at the old abandon warehouse 'So, how did you find this terra-dactyl?' Jack asked sceptical.

'Well' started Ianto 'you see the thing is when you had my stuff from London brought up, it had some of my Torchwood One tech with it'

'Why didn't you hand it over' Jack was odiously frustrated,

'I've only just managed to go through my stuff from London, so I have only just found it and as soon as I found it, it went off, I checked it out and here we are.'

Jack frowned 'You should've called sooner'

Ianto rolled his eyes 'What and miss out catching a terra-dactyl? Come on.' They ran to the warehouse door, Jack opened the door to a very excitable dinosaur and quickly closed the door 'Quite excitable'

'Must be that aftershave' Ianto commented

'I never wear any' he ginned

Ianto looked shocked 'You smell like that naturally?'

'Fifty first century pheromones, you people have no idea.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes and then opened the warehouse door again and entered, Jack followed closely behind. When they entered the warehouse the terra-dactyl was on the other side, cleaning its self. 'What exactly is your plan?'

'I'm going to be a decoy'

'And get yourself ripped to shreds?'

'Dinosaurs? Had them for breakfast. Had to. Only source of pre cooked protein after the asteroid crashed. Long story. Right plant this needle into its spine.'

'Okay, good plan, except one thing'

'What?'

'I'll be the decoy.'

'What!'

'I look less frightening, and I've got a secret weapon. Chocolate. Preferably dark.' He grinned. He slowly approached the creature breaking up the chocolate in his hands. The creature turned its head towards Ianto and looked at him quizzically, Ianto started to talk 'It's dark chocolate, good for serotonin levels, if you have serotonin levels that is.' And threw some of the chocolate towards the creature, the creature sniffed it and then started to eat the chocolate. Meanwhile, Jack was approaching the creature from behind. All of a sudden the creature noticed Jack and started to squawk, and jump up in the air. Jack quickly jumped on it back, within seconds Jack was flying through the air.

Once he had a firm grip he plunged the needle into the spine of the terra-dactyl and promptly let go. After a few seconds falling through the air Jack landed in Ianto's arms, forcing Ianto to land on the floor. Both men were laughing at the situation. Jack had to quickly roll them over as the terra-dactyl came smashing to the floor. Jack stared into Ianto's eyes, the laugher died down and was replaced with an awkward silence; The fact that Ianto was lying on top of Jack did nothing to help the situation. Ianto leaded toward Jack's face, noses slowly rubbed together, lips softly touching. Ianto stopped moving and looked into Jack's eyes, Jack moved his head slowly upwards, again causing their lips to brush against each other. Ianto placed a small chaste kiss on Jack's lips and Jack did the same. Ianto leaned in again, and this time the kiss was deeper, Jack quickly responded by deepening the kiss. Jack ran his tongue over Ianto's lips; Ianto opened his mouth and let Jack's tongue. Then Ianto abruptly pulled away, and stood up 'I've got to go...' he turned towards the warehouse door, and started walking. Jack stood up slightly dazed, then turned to Ianto's retreating figure 'You got the job, 8 o'clock tourist office in the bay, next Monday, be there.' Ianto didn't say anything just carried on walking.

TW

Ianto was standing outside his sister's house, it had been two days since his encounter with Jack and was unsure whether he actually wanted the job. He knocked sharply on the front door; he had actually been waiting to see his sister for over an hour but had waited until Jonny had left for work. Several moments later the door swung open to reveal a bedraggled Rhiannon clutching a screaming Ifan in her arms 'Thank god you are here Ianto!' she said while thrusting Ifan into her brother's arms. 'What?' Ianto was a tiny bit confused; he followed his sister into the living room cradling his baby nephew in his arms.

'He has been screaming all night, me and Jonny had a massive argument over a spoon for Christ sake, I am on the end of my extremely short tether.' Ianto just smiled and rocked the baby in his arms; slowly the crying stopped and was replaced with a soft baby laugh, then silence. 'How did you do that?'

'I don't know. He probably just missed his awesome uncle Ianto' Rhiannon let out an exasperated laugh followed by a soft smile.

'So what brings my baby brother to the Cromwell Estate before nine o'clock.'

'Oh nothing, just wanted to see my sister and my baby nephew' Rhiannon just stared at him 'and to ask for your advice.'

'Okay, let me put Ifan down, then we can talk.'

10 minutes later, 'So what is up?'

'I've been offered a job'

'Okay... well what's the problem? Does it pay worst then the waiter job you have at the moment?'

'No it pays much better, it is for the same government department as I worked for in London, just in Cardiff'

'So what's the problem?'

Ianto sighed 'I don't know, it just, I don't know if I want to work for the same _company._'

'Well it is in a different part of the country, maybe it will be ran differently'

'Hm maybe'

'Okay now you've told me that bullshit reason, you can tell me the real reason why you are unsure about this new job.'

Ianto looked at her stunned 'how...how did you know?'

'You are my little brother, I know when you aren't telling the truth.'

Ianto sighed 'Okay the real reason is that I am not entirely sure why they are hiring me.'

Rhiannon frowned 'What do you mean?'

'Well' Ianto coughed a bit 'the boss and I have well, how can I say this, not an entirely professional relationship'

'So you are wondering if the only reason why they hired you is so they can have sex on a tap?'

'Well... I wouldn't put it so bluntly and crudely but yeah'

'Well do you have the qualifications for the job' Ianto nodded 'and you do know the word no exists right?' Ianto smiled and nodded 'Well then, there is nothing to worry about.' Ianto still looked unsure, before Rhiannon could say anymore Ifan started to cry 'be right back' she muttered. She came back five minutes later, carrying Ifan in her arms, she quickly dumped the crying baby in Ianto's arms 'Look after him for a bit please, I need to go down to the shops and get some more nappies... won't be long.' Before Ianto could say anything Rhiannon was out the door.

Ianto looked down at his nephew and sighed 'What do you think little man? Do you think I should go for it?' Ifan made a gurgling noise, 'Yeah, I think you're right Ifan.' Ianto groaned, 'I've finally lost it, asking a baby for advice'.

Rhiannon arrived back half an hour later 'Sorry I took so long, bumped into Susan, so have you made up your mind?' Ianto nodded in reply.

TW

It was Monday, and Ianto was getting ready for work. Ianto stood in front of the mirror adjusted his waistcoat, he couldn't decide whether to have in open or closed, he decided to close it, he could always open it if he got to hot later, the boss wasn't that fussy when it came to uniform. Ianto had decided to go with crisp white shirt, black lose waistcoat and faded denim jeans. He checked his watch and cursed, he was going to be late. He picked up his phone, keys and headed out the door.

Sometimes Ianto questioned whether he had made the right choice, all those weeks back in Rhiannon's living room. He sighed, no point thinking about the past, what was done, was done.

It took Ianto 10 minutes to walk to work, that was the reason he was glad he had moved nearer the Bay, out of the Torchwood flat, just over three weeks before. His new flat was near everything shops, restaurants, work. He opened the front door of his work, no one was at the front desk, as normal everyone was out back, busy working. Ianto sighed, this front desk needed some work, it wasn't very convincing. He sighed again and headed out to the back.

As he went through the last door, he smiled at the scene that greeted him, his best friend tapping away at the computer, her boyfriend a few meters away spinning around on his chair, clearly bored. His girlfriend turned to him and frowned, he quickly stopped. His boss came jumping down from his office to greet him. The other female colleague just looked up and sneered, then went back to work. Ianto just rolled his eyes in response, but smiled at everyone else. 'So,' said his boss 'How are enjoying your third week?'

'Let me get started and I will let you.'

Yes Ianto was glad in had chosen to come and work for Torchwood Three.

Ianto was sitting at his computer checking the police reports, making sure there was no alien like activity, when Suzy walked over 'You know he only hired you so he could get you into bed.' She remarked.

'Really,' said Ianto, not turning away from the computer screen 'it seems like a lot to go through just to get in to someone's bed. And I don't think Jack needs to go through that much to get someone into his bed.' He smirked still staring at his computer screen.

Suzy frowned 'Maybe he could see you as sex on a tap, I bet you will be at his beck and call within a week.'

'Suzy, you know what I think? I think that is the reason you wish was the reason that Jack hired you, and that has nothing to do with me.' Then Suzy turned and went off in a huff. It was only then Ianto looked up from his computer and smiled. Then Tosh announced that there was a sighting of several weevils in Splott. 'Okay' spoke Jack 'Tosh stay here and co-ordinate, Suzy?'

'No, thanks Jack I want to stay and carry on working on the glove, I have almost cracked it'

Jack nodded 'So, that leave me, Owen and Ianto, come on guys weevil hunting time' He grinned.

A few days after their talk, Suzy went back up to Ianto with a smug smile on her face. Ianto was at the coffee machine fixing a cup up for everybody, he jumped in shock when he saw Suzy behind him. 'Suzy, what do you want?'

'I have just worked it out.'

'What? How the glove works?'

'No, that is still ongoing, what I worked out is that Jack wouldn't touch you with a twenty foot barrage pole, let alone a ten foot one. I mean why would he want you? You are average at best. And you are damaged goods, I saw you back when you had your physical, covered in scars. A rock climbing accident when you were young you said. I say bullshit. I've looked into your past Ianto. I know your dirty little secret. Your own mother didn't want you' Ianto didn't say anything, just gritted his teeth and carried on making coffee. 'I also I looked into your medical records, those scars weren't from a rock climbing accident, there were made over years weren't they' she smiled. 'Your dad maybe? If your own dad couldn't love you, what makes you think anyone else will? Eh? I don't think you can go running to Jack, 'cause once he finds out about your past, you will be out of here and Retcon you back to puberty, he wouldn't want damaged goods on his team. You are pathetic Ianto, and it won't be long until everyone it your life realises it and leaves you. So if you want to stay working here, stay out of my way. Stay out of everyone's way. They don't want you here, you should of heard the fuss they made when Jack told them that he had hired you, enough anger to fuel a bomb.' Ianto had gone pale, and sagged against the worktop.

_Ianto is fifteen years old and is standing in front the mirror getting ready for his first date with Carys, when is dad came lumbering drunkenly into the bathroom 'Where you going?' his voice was coarse from the years of alcohol and fags._

'_Out.'_

'_Out where?'_

'_On a date.'_

' _With who? Who would want to go out with you? You are an ugly bastard, no one can stand to look at your face for more than two seconds without throwing up. This girl you are paying to go out with, she won't love you, no one will ever love you, I don't love ya, your mum didn't love ya, no one will ever love you, you are a pathetic unlovable waste of space!'_

TW

It was a few weeks after Suzy revealed what she knew, and Ianto had retreated back into his self. Everyone had noticed the change especially Tosh and Jack, it was obvious, he would hand out coffee in silence, instead of coming out with witty retorts he would shrug and carry on with whatever he was doing, he would hide in the archives for hours, and would rarely on out on missions, and his behaviour was starting to annoy Jack. It was nine in the evening and Ianto was hiding down in the archives again, when Jack came jumping down the stairs 'Ianto, Weevils in Bute Park, and before you ask there is no one else, they went home hours, so SUV NOW!' Ianto sighed, put the file on the side and followed Jack to the SUV.

The atmosphere in the car was tense, Jack's jaw was clenched, his knuckles white has his hands gripped the wheel. 'So, Ianto what is the problem?'

'No problem Sir' said Ianto as he looked at the car window.

'Bull, Ianto, now tell me because you haven't called me Sir since the first day.'

'Jack we are here, can we talk about this later.' It turned out there were more weevils than originally thought, Ianto and Jack managed to get the first two weevils not problem, but the third was more wild then the other two. After ten minutes the third weevil was out cold. 'Okay now Ianto, tell me, what is your problem?'

'I don't have a problem!'

'Yes you do! The past two weeks you've barely said two words to anyone, where is the Ianto I hired?'

'He's not here.'

'Why?'

'Because... because...'

'Because what, Ianto! I'm sick of you moping all the time!'

'Because my past caught up with me!' straight after he said it, he regretted it and turned his back on Jack.

'What do you mean Ianto?'

'Nothing.'

Jack threw the last weevil into the boot, then shoved Ianto up against a nearby tree. 'Ianto cut the bullshit, and tell me!'

'Suzy found out about my dad!'

Jack let go and looked at Ianto with a confused look on his face. 'Found what out about your dad?

'That he abused me!'

'What!' he shouted 'what?' he repeated slower as it dawned on him what Ianto had said.

'Those scars on my back aren't from a rock climbing accident! They are from my dad's belt or whatever else he could lay hands on at the time.' Ianto sobbed

'Oh Ianto' Jack enveloped him into a soft hug 'But why would Suzy knowing make you go and hide in the shadows?'

'She said if you found out that I was damaged goods, you would retcon me back to puberty, she said I had to stay away, or she would tell you.'

Jack pulled back a bit so he could look at Ianto 'Ianto,' Ianto's head turned to the side and looked at the floor, Jack gently grabbed Ianto's face and made him turn to face him 'Ianto the whole Torchwood team is damaged goods in one way or another, myself included, and I would never turn someone away just past of their past. Okay?' Ianto nodded, Jack leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips, not out of lust, it was a kiss of reassurance. 'Now let's can these weevils back to the Hub, alright?' Ianto smiled and nodded again.

They were driving back to the HUB when a figure stepped out on to the road and stared at the SUV. Jack turned to Ianto and said 'Is anyone else getting a sense of déjà vu?'

'Yes' said Ianto frowning, as they stepped out of the SUV.

'Have got a death wish? Get off the road.'

'Captain Jack Harkness?'

'Yes'

'Phil?' said Ianto

'Oh my God, Ianto is that you?'

Ianto walked towards Phil, 'I thought you'd died in Canary Wharf?'

'Nope I survived'

'Evidently, why are you stepping out into the middle of the road?'

'Well I thought Torchwood Three would be interested in the Terra-dactyl I found.'

Ianto turned to Jack 'Another one?'

'Must be.' Muttered Jack 'Now I have a real sense of déjà vu.' Turned and climbed back into the SUV, Ianto followed. Then Jack stuck his head out the window and shouted towards Phil, 'So you coming? How else are we meant to know where it is?' he smiled and then started the engine. Phil quickly climbed into the SUV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Simple Things  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Chapter: 7**/?  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: **Ianto gets a second chance at life after dying in Jack's arms but what will he choose to change?  
**Author's note: **This is written by the brilliant BrookeSCW, I couldn't have put it down on paper without you! Thanks for all the help! Hope you all enjoy!** Reviews are really appreciated at the moment and we would like to hear what you think of the story READ AND REVIEW! We both hope you like what we have done with the story :)**

Ianto was handing out the coffees, Jack smiled with glee, Owen and Tosh said their thank yous, Suzie just sneered and Phil gave a small nod as he headed back to the archives. Ianto went back to his computer, coffee in hand thinking about the night they recruited Phil…

'_You coming?' Phil gave him a startled look, 'How else are we meant to know where it is?' Jack shouted out the window, and Phil quickly got in. He hastily directed them to a warehouse, not that dissimilar from the one Jack and Ianto had caught the first terra-dactyl. As they walked towards the warehouse entrance, Jack asked Phil how he found the creature, Phil had simply replied with 'Torchwood One equipment' Jack had muttered something about Torchwood One employees hiding stuff from him. Ianto had jokingly glared at him, neither of them noticed the flash of fear that spread across Phil's face._

_ All three of them entered the warehouse, and the terra-dactyl was asleep quietly in the corner. 'Jack, isn't that...'started Ianto_

'_Yep' replied Jack 'That is Myfanwy. Phil we have already caught this one.'_

'_What is it doing out then?' asked Phil,_

'_I don't know, I thought I'd told Owen to …' he trailed off and sighed._

'_Lock the hatch' Ianto finished for him with a knowing smile at Jack._

'_So what shall we do?' Phil asked awkwardly not wanting to interrupt the intimate moment. _

'_Sedate her, again, strap her to the roof of the SUV, take her back to the HUB. Then give Owen a telling off.' Jack replied as if nothing had happened._

'_You make Owen sound like a child.' Jack just stared at Ianto 'Okay, maybe some of the time.'_

'_Right, better go and get the sedative. Be right back.' Jack went jogging back to the SUV leaving Ianto on his own with Phil, 'So,' he started 'How have things been for you since you know...'_

'_Hard, I lost my girlfriend that day.'_

'_Sorry mate, I lost my girlfriend and unborn child also.' _

_Phil's eyes widen in shock 'Your, your unborn child?' Ianto nodded solemnly in reply. Before he could say anything more Jack came jogging back. _

_ After they reloaded Myfanwy on the back of the SUV, Jack was climbing in the car when Ianto said 'Err... Jack' He nodded to Phil who was standing nervously by the car._

'_What?' asked Jack sticking his head out of the window. Ianto gestured towards Phil again, 'Oh right. Phil are you any good at archiving?' Phil nodded in reply 'Okay, you can help Ianto in the archives and front the tourism office. Okay?'_

'_Yes... Thank you so much...'_

Ianto was snapped out of his day dream by Suzie shouting that had been another murder, pointing out it would be perfect practice for the glove. Jack clapped his hands 'Come on kids we have a corpse to talk to. Phil?'

'Yes sir?'

'Stay and keep an eye on things here'

'Certainly sir' he replied.

'Right, come on kids.' Ianto just rolled his eyes at the Captain's choice of noun and followed the others.

When they arrived at the scene of crime the Cardiff heavens had opened, 'Why does it always rain?' moaned Owen,

'We are in Wales Owen' pointed out Ianto

'Still.'

'Stop moaning Owen, and come on.' Barked Jack

Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Suzie followed Jack past the police. Ianto notice a dark hair police women who looked too interested in what was going on, Ianto made a note to himself to keep an eye on her. 'So what have we got?' asked Jack

'Caucasian male, about twenty-four' Tosh replied,

'Right, Suzie get to work.' Ianto was on look out, but he lost sight of her, he wasn't really listening to what was going on, but he did tune in long enough to hear Jack talk loudly about contraception. 'There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. You take the pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminises the fish. Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down onto me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again.'

Ianto raised his eyebrow at Jack's last comment, Jack just grinned in response. Ianto ignored the rest of the conversation, he was trying to find the over interested PC, who had disappeared. He heard screaming from the corpse, followed by more talking. Ianto had about given up his search when he looked up and saw the PC looking down on them, clever he thought. He nudged Jack's arm and hinted for him to look up, he did and cheekily ask her 'What do you think?' she quickly disappeared. 'Keep an eye out for her' muttered Jack to Ianto.

The following day the team, minus Ianto and Phil had just arrived back from a weevil sighting at the hospital. 'How did it go?' asked Ianto,

'That copper was there again' moaned Owen 'and she followed us back, hence the lift entrance.'

'Retcon going to be needed sir?' asked Phil,

'Not sure yet, Ianto keep an eye out for her on the CCTV cameras around the bay, see if she comes back.'

'Will do Jack.'

They did see her again strolling around the plass, waiting. 'Jack, she is still there, it has been two and a half hours.' Ianto informed Jack.

'Impressive.'

'Does she ever give up?' muttered Owen,

'Now she's gone' announced Suzie,

'Ianto'

'Keep an eye, I know Jack' he smiled. About 10 minutes later Ianto shouted across the Hub 'She is back... and with pizza'

'Mmm... nice, lets play a game.' Jack grinned 'Phil go up to the tourist office, let her in.' Phil nodded and went through the cog doors 'Everyone else carry on with your work, completely ignore her, lets see if we can freak her out.' Everybody nodded and went to there work stations. As Ianto past Owen he muttered 'I bet you won't last a minute.'

'How much?'

'Five pounds?'

'You're on' Owen grinned, the easiest five pounds he'd ever made.

Once everyone was ready, the PC was walking through the cog door, she watched as Jack walked down the stairs, walked past everyone working when snorts of laugher came from Tosh slowly followed by Owen 'Can't do this , sorry, I'm rubbish, I give up'

'He set me off' accused Tosh,

'You owe me five pounds now mate' grinned Ianto,

'Damn it!'

'Well that lasted 0.2 seconds' remarked Suzie.

'Come one, she was going to say here's your pizza and I was going to say how much? And she says oh whatever twenty pounds and I'd say oh I don't have any money. I was working on a punch line, I would have got there, and it would have been good.'

'Here's your pizza, I'd better go.'

'I think we've gone pass that stage, don't you?'

Suzie had walked from her station and was now standing next to Tosh, 'You must have been freezing out there, how long were you walking round, three hours?'

'Three hours, five minutes and thirty seconds, give or take' commented Ianto.

'You would know' sneered Suzie; Ianto just rolled his eyes in response.

'You could see me?' Suzie just nodded in reply.

Then Jack shouted 'And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?'

Owen raised his hand and said 'Uh yeah, that would be me, sorry I'm a twat.'

'Won't argue with that' laughed Ianto, Owen gave him the figure and laughed himself. The next few minutes Gwen asked about the hospital porter, Ianto rolled his eyes at her response, some people just didn't get it. He almost laughed when she said that they couldn't do anything to her, she hadn't seen that Politian, mind you he thought, he was an alien threat. Ianto went back to checking police reports while Jack showed Gwen Janet. He over heard Owen mutter to Tosh, 'Do you think he will shag her, if he recruits her?'

'No, he only has eyes for one'

Owen sniggered a bit 'Yeah he does.'

A few minutes later Jack and Gwen arrived back at the main part of the Hub 'Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper'

'Dr. Owen Harper, thank you'

'Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, she's second in command. Ianto Jones top field agent and head archivist, if you think he looks good now you should see him in a suit.'

'Careful. That's harassment, Sir.' Ianto smiled, emphasising on the sir.

'You love it, and this is' pointing towards Phil 'Phillip Morris, he cleans up after us, makes sure we get everywhere on time and junior archivist' Jack smiled.

'Why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know am I? This is classified, isn't it?' asked Gwen,

'Way beyond classified.' Ianto had stopped and went to give Phil some paperwork to file away, he was back in the main part when he heard Jack shout out orders 'Tosh finish that calibration tomorrow morning, Owen first thing get hold of that Chandler bloke, cause I think he is lying, Phil if he needs back up, then you better be on standby, Suzie, I know it is a pain in the ass but I need the costing on the glove research, Ianto I want that the report on the hoix on my desk by morning, and as for you' pointing at Gwen 'You are coming with me.'

-TW-

Ianto was still in the HUB when Jack returned from retconning Gwen, 'What you still doing here, it is nearly midnight.'

'I know, just keeping an eye on the rift while you were out'

'Okay, well thank you, you get go home and get some rest.'

Ianto nodded and started towards the door and turned back to Jack, 'Jack the stabbings, there is something about them that just isn't right, if you know what I mean.' Jack stopped at the bottom of the stairs to his office and turned himself, 'I know, Ianto I know, and I will deal with it.' Ianto nodded and left.

-TW-

They didn't see Gwen again until the following night; she was slowly circling the Plas. It was Jack that noticed her, he didn't move at first and then he noticed Suzie walking towards Gwen. He quickly jumped out of his seat, run down the stairs and ran on the invisible lift, not before shouting to the rest of the team 'Don't follow me! Whatever happens you stay down here until I'm back!' They all looked at each other, and shrugged. Ianto went up to his office and saw that Jack had left the CCTV on, he got there just in time to see Suzie shoot at the water feature and Jack's body, land on the floor, lifeless. Ianto went into shock, ran towards the cog door, only to be stopped by all three of his other colleagues. 'LET ME PAST' he shouted tears forming in his eyes but not falling.

'Jack said not to follow him, so that is what we are doing and what you are going to do' said Owen calmly, Ianto struggled but they didn't give in. Ianto growled in irritation. He turned and went up to Jack's bunker, he curled up in the foetus position and silently cried, cried for Jack, cried for Sarah, his unborn child and everyone else who died at Canary Wharf.

This was how Jack found him a few hours later, but by now he was asleep. Jack smiled to himself as he watched, just for a second or too, he looked so young when sleeping. Jack walked slowly to the bed, sit down slowly and gently shook Ianto's arm, 'Wake up Ianto, wake up.' Ianto slowly stirred, blinking slowly at Jack. Then his eyes widen in shock and he quickly jumped half way across the room. 'You're dead... I mean... Suzie shot you... I saw it.'

'Shit. Look Ianto, I can't die'

Ianto laughed bitterly 'Yeah right, I must be dreaming... yeah that's it I am dreaming. Or...or... I am hallucinating.'

'Ianto you are not dreaming, you are not hallucinating. I can't die, something happen to me years ago, now I can't die.'

'But... but... I saw your lifeless body, on the pavement, on the CCTV.'

'Okay, let me rephrase, I can die but I don't stay dead.'

'I don't believe you! I am, I must be dreaming' Ianto was curled up on the floor leaning against the wall. Jack sighed, there was only one way he could prove to Ianto he wasn't dead. He marched up to him, pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and kissed him square on the lips. Ianto's eyes widen more, as he tried to take it all in. It was Ianto's turn to shock Jack, he grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. The kiss was so rough it caused them to topple over, Jack was now lying down on his bed with Ianto on top of him, still kissing. A few moments later they stopped for breath, 'Wow, that was...'

'Amazing.' Supplied Jack,

'Yeah,' Ianto grinned leaning forward and placed a small chaste kiss on Jack's lips, 'reminds me of our first kiss.'

'Really? Unless you've moved a water fountain in here, I don't see how?'

Ianto frowned 'We've never kissed in front of, or anywhere near a water fountain...' Jack quickly gulped, he'd let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, Ianto sat up still straddling Jack, 'I've only ever kissed one person in front of a fountain and that was at a Torchwood annual ball...' Ianto looked down at Jack's guilty smiling face. Ianto jumped of Jack and stared at him in anger 'It was you … you bastard!' Ianto's rage was very noticeable in his voice.

'Yeah it was me' said Jack sitting up 'I don't see what the problem is.'

'The problem...' Ianto growled 'is that you didn't tell me.'

'It was a masked ball, that was the whole idea.'

'I am not talking about at the ball' Ianto snapped 'I am talking about afterwards, after canary wharf, after we got to know each other.'

'When could I slipped that into the conversation? Ianto there's a weevil sighting and oh by the way did you know I was the one that kissed you at that Torchwood ball' Jack was standing up now.

'How about when we where at the pub? Before what I thought was our first kiss.'

'God you sound like such a girl.' Jack quickly regretted the comment after he had said it.

Ianto just glared at him 'After that comment, I am going and you do not speak to me unless it's about work you got that Jack Harkness.'

'Ianto don't go, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and you're right I should have told you, I am sorry. Forgive me.' He pouted and gave his best puppy dog look. Ianto rolled his eyes and started to climb the ladder out of Jack's bunker, 'Ianto where are you going?'

'Home, there is a lot to think about, goodnight Jack' he continued to climb and a few moments later Jack heard the cog door go. Jack sighed and mentally slapped himself, then he himself climbed up to his office, took out the whiskey, sat down and mulled over the past day, Gwen, Suzie killing herself, Ianto and he had a feeling the day wasn't quite over and it was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 7B

Sorry no new chapter yet just a quick message to say that I am planning to restart the story pretty soon!

I lost my writer a few months back so if any of you reading this story would like to help out then either leave me a note in the review section or send me a PM and I'll get back to you :)

Thanks for all the support I have had so far :D

WelshRose94 x


End file.
